ABC DE AMOR
by nessie black 10 Frany H.Q
Summary: "EL AMOR NO ES SENCILLO Y PARA MI MUCHO MENOS" Hace dos semanas y media me enamore, y es un sufrimiento tan horrible, que ni siquiera a mi peor enemigo podía decirle, no voy a mentir; todo lo que se de las mujeres, amor, los pájaros y las malditas abejas lo aprendí hace dos semanas y media, pero cuando tienes 10 años, dos semanas y media pueden ser una vida.UA
1. Prólogo

Shinji,ichigo y toushiro me pertenece a mi XD jajaja no es cierto u.u ya quisiera, todos los personajes le pertenece a **TITE KUBO**,quien no me demandara por decir o.o que ellos son míos XD, yo solo los ocupo de vez en cuando.

antes que nada, quiero decir que este fic se creo basadome en la película **_" ABC DE AMOR (_****_Little Manhattan/pequeño manhattan,por lo tanto le corresponde la mayoria del credito a sus creadores Mark Levin y sJennifer Flackett)" _se podia decir que sera una adaptacion aunque, haces dias crece una idea de modificarlo xD ya que si vieron la película aun falta muchas cosas por explicar o mejor dicho de ver que ocurre, así que quiero hacer una pequeña adaptación, aumentadolo con varias cosas de mi cabecita, de todas forma si ya vieron la película podrá notar algunas diferencias que haré en el fic, asi como el giro que dara la historia. sin más que nada, los dejo con una pequeña introdución.**

**aclaraciones:**

**AU(universo alterno) las personalidades pueden variar a como son en realidad :3 asi que todos los personajes pueden ser parecido a los del anime y manga o puede ser diferentes respecto a su personalidades.**

_cursiva y comillas:_**pensamientos de shinji, sera contado por el cuando este en cursiva o tenga comillas**

flashblack**:recuerdos anteriores**

cuando no esten en** CURSIVA los escritos, sera contado desde mi punto de vista, a menos que este en cursiva, que sera contado por shinji  
**

—**:dialogos**

**blablablabla...**

* * *

******ABC de amor**

******...**

**Prólogo:**

**...**

"**el amor no es sencillo y para mi mucho menos"**

_Para aquellos menos experimentados que yo, déjeme decirles algo sobre las niñas, básicamente son asquerosas y como yo lo veo no hay vuelta de hoja, y no es desde que estaba en primero o segundo año, se comentaba entonces que te pegaba los piojos._

_En ese entonces nosotros los niños creíamos todo_

_En la entrada de la escuela de Karakura, se encontraba 4 niños, uno de cabello rubio, otro naranja, otro de color azul oscuro y un pelirrojo, estaba platicado, sobre quien era más fuerte, si Goku o Naruto cuando de repente se les acerco una niña de cabello negro y ojos violeta azulado al pelinaranja._

—te digo, qué Goku es el más fuerte— bramo el pelinaranja

—no estoy seguro, si Naruto hace sus clones de sombras y varios rasengan podía derrotarlo—decía el pelirrojo— además tiene el kyubi

—Goku revivió varias veces Renji, obviamente que el más fuerte es Goku,además el puede transformarse en súper sayayin— dijo el rubio

—no es verdad Shinji, yo se que el más fuerte es Naruto

—ya dejen de pelear, yo creo que los dos son muy fuertes, será mejor que dejemos todo esto en un empate o terminaran peleado como la ultima vez — decía el peliazul mientras se acomodaba su lentes

En ese momento apareció una niña corriendo hacia Ichigo

—Ichigo baka— grito la niña mientras tocaba rápidamente el brazo al pelinaranja y salió corriendo— te regalo mis piojos baka— grito la niña nuevamente.

—¿piojos?— grito Renji

—¡¿piojos?!—pregunto el peliazul completamente pálido

—piojos— grito Ichigo histérico mientras se tiraba al piso sacudiendo el brazo donde le había tocado la pelinegra

—piojos— repitió por cuarta vez el rubio mientras salía corriendo junto con los demás niños histéricamente.

Un grupo de niña quien veía la escena comenzó a reír a carcajada

—bien hecho Rukia – dijo una niña de cabello rubio

—Rukia chappy cumplió su misión— sonrió Rukia felizmente

_No sabíamos que era piojos entonces,pero todos mis amigos pensaban que si una niña te tocaba, algo súper horrible podía pasarte._

_Qué razón teníamos, en ese entonces, si yo hubiera sabido todo esto antes, creo que podía haberlo evitado_

… ̃I ̂ ̆ ̂I ̃ …

Hiyori—zonsollo un rubio— ¿Por qué Hiyori?— musito el rubio mientras volvió a llorar desconsoladamente en la habitación

… ̃I ̂ ̆ ̂I ̃ …

_Hace dos semanas y media me enamore, y es un sufrimiento tan horrible, que ni siquiera a mi peor enemigo podía decirle, no voy a mentir; todo lo que se de las mujeres, amor, los pájaros y las malditas abejas lo aprendí hace dos semanas y media, pero cuando tienes 10 años, dos semanas y media pueden ser una vida._

**"El amor no se forma con palabras pequeñas y ridículas. El amor se forma con grandes gestos. ****El amor es encontrar ese valor dentro de ti, que no sabías que existía."**

* * *

hola de nuevo :3 espero que les guste este nuevo fic, espero terminarlo y no dejarlo como los demas, en fin, si tiene alguna falta ortografica por favor de decirme

de todas maneras espero que me den su opinión, la verdad que esta en la que me base esta muy bonita, aunque siento que le falto terminarla XDD siempre me quede con la duda, de que pasaria más adelante, ya que la historia tenia para más . En fin les deseo un lindo fin de semana :3

con cariño fran nwn

25/enero/13 09:50 p.m

**"porque bleach no solo es un vicio sino también una adicción"**

**dale click a voto verde y dime que opinas de esta historia**

**XD**


	2. El primer encuentro

Shinji,ichigo y toushiro me pertenece a mi XD jajaja no es cierto u.u ya quisiera, todos los personajes le pertenece a **TITE KUBO**,quien no me demandara por decir o.o que ellos son míos XD, yo solo los ocupo de vez en cuando.

antes que nada, quiero decir que este fic se creo basadome en la película **_" ABC DE AMOR (_****_Little Manhattan/pequeño manhattan,por lo tanto le corresponde la mayoria del credito a sus creadores Mark Levin y Jennifer Flackett)" _se podia decir que sera una adaptacion aunque, haces dias crece una idea de modificarlo xD ya que si vieron la película aun falta muchas cosas por explicar o mejor dicho de ver que ocurre, así que quiero hacer una pequeña adaptación, aumentadolo con varias cosas de mi cabecita, de todas forma si ya vieron la película podrá notar algunas diferencias que haré en el fic, asi como el giro que dara la historia. sin más que nada, los dejo con una pequeña introdución.**

**aclaraciones:**

**AU(universo alterno) las personalidades pueden variar a como son en realidad :3 así que todos los personajes pueden ser parecido a los del anime y manga o puede ser diferentes respecto a su personalidades.**

_cursiva y comillas:_**pensamientos de shinji, sera contado por el cuando este en cursiva o tenga comillas**

flashblack**:recuerdos anteriores**

cuando no esten en** CURSIVA los escritos, sera contado desde mi punto de vista, a menos que este en cursiva, que sera contado por shinji  
**

—**:dialogos**

**blablablabla...**

**nota: **shinji tiene 10 años, así que su perspectiva es más a la de un niño de esa edad XD

le agradezco mucho a** Hisana Kurosaki , Al Shinomori y a Juli **por su lindo review, les dedico este capitulo chicas y a toda las personas que lee este fic.

* * *

**El primer encuentro**

_No sabíamos que era piojos entonces pero todos mis amigos pensaban que si una niña te tocaba algo súper horrible podía pasarte._

_Qué razón teníamos, en ese entonces, si yo hubiera sabido todo esto antes, creo que podía haberlo evitado_

… ̃I ̂ ̆ ̂I ̃ …

Hiyori—zonsollo un rubio— ¿Por qué Hiyori?— musito el rubio mientras volvió a llorar desconsoladamente en la habitación

… ̃I ̂ ̆ ̂I ̃ …

_Hace dos semanas y media me enamore, y es un sufrimiento tan horrible, que ni siquiera a mi peor enemigo podía decirle, no voy a mentir; todo lo que se de las mujeres, amor, los pájaros y las malditas abejas lo aprendí hace dos semanas y media, pero cuando tienes 10 años, dos semanas y media pueden ser una vida._

**Presente**

Un niño de 10 años de cabello rubio se encontraba recostado en su cama con el brazo derecho vendado, en su maño izquierda tenía una foto y lloraba a mares.

—Hiyori

**Dos semanas y media átras**

_Mi nombre es Shinji Hirako, vivo en la cuidad de Karakura, para ser más excepto en la región norte, en una pequeña casa con 2 habitaciones, un comedor, un baño, cocina y sala de color blanca; mi cabello es rubio, tengo los ojos grises y una linda sonrisa. Poseo la edad de 10 años y vivo con mi aun "padres". Hace un año mamá y papá comenzaron a pelar, 6 meses después comenzaron los trámites de su divorcio._

_Pero por una estúpida exigencia del código de la ley de divorcios de Karakura, mis padres no puede dejar nuestra casa hasta que el divorcio este firmado, sellado y entregado. Está de más decirles que este no es el mejor lugar para vivir. En especial cuando vez a tu padre dormir en el sofá de la sala o que tu madre comienza a tener cita con otros hombres. _

_Les seres sinceros, si esta esperado una gran historia de amor lea otra cosa, pero si quiere leer una historia de amor, entonces les contare. Mi papá y mamá se conocieron a los 17 años en la universidad de Karakura, él era un excelente jugador de futbol y el presidente del club de kendo, mamá era la presidenta del club de teatro y fotógrafa del club de periodismo, aunque sea difícil de creer, a pesar de asistir a la misma escuela, mis padres no se conocieron hasta las vacaciones_ de _verano, cuando papá accidentalmente golpeo a mamá con un pelotazo, desde ese momento todo cambio para ellos._

**Flashback**

**Hace 23 años, universidad karakura**

—vamos Gin, pásamelo, estoy libre – grito un joven de 17 años

Gin corrió por el campo, esquivado varias patadas y empujones, corría agitado por el campo y vio a su amigo Kurosaki Isshin y decido hacerle un pase con el balón, sin embargo para su mala suerte(o buena) el balón se desvió y fue a dar a una rubia que estaba sacado fotos.

—kyaaaaaaaa.

Gin salió corriendo hacia la rubia, quien yacía en el suelo boca abajo.

—Estas bien—musito alarmado el joven mientras alzaba a la rubia.

La joven murmuro un "sii" y mientras Gin ayudaba a la rubia, ella alzo la vista y se perdió en esos hermosos ojos azules que poseía el peliblanco, y no fue el único, ya que Gin no apartaba la vista de la rubia de ojos azules

—lo siento mucho, fue mi culpa—aclaro Kurosaki algo agitado mientras se acercaba a los jóvenes, sin embargo ellos dos no le prestaba atención, ya que por una extraña razón no podía apartar la vista.

**Fin de flashback**

_Esa es una historia de amor y lo sé de primera mano, el amor acaba y si quiere una prueba, solo abran el refrigerado de mi casa con todas esas comida etiquetada._

**Flashback**

—Gin no te habrás comido mi pastel—acuso una rubia de 31 años y de largo cabello rubio y ojos azules.

—ya te dije Matsumoto, que yo no me comí tu pastel por cuarta vez—musito un hombre de cabello blanco y ojos azules mientras comía cereal.

—no te creo, no es la primera vez que lo haces—Matsumoto miro a su aun esposo con ojos furioso.

—Mamá fui yo— intercedió Shinji desde la mesa quien miraba la escena con molestia.

La cara de la rubia paso de estar molesta a estar contenta

—oh si fuiste tú, no hay problema corazón, para la próxima vez comprare más pastel, para mi y para ti mi pequeño—sonrió la rubia mientras sacaba un traste del refrigerador.

**Fin de flashback**

_Porque tuve que descubrir este ridículo sentimiento dentro de mí, porque hace dos semanas y media, antes de que toda esta tontería del amor pasara y no lo digo porque si, antes de todo esto, yo era feliz, verdaderamente feliz, en mi vida, había canciones, deportes y juegos._

_Hiyori, Hiyori , Hiyori_

_Hiyori Urahara porque tuviste que llegar a mi vida, a quien engaño, Hiyori ha estado en mi vida desde que tengo uso de razón, por poco tiempo en el jardín de niños, hasta podíamos decir que fuimos amigos._

**Flashback**

**Karakura 5 años atrás.**

—muy bien niños, dele la bienvenida a su nueva compañera, ella viene de Japón y hace poco se mudo a karakura, sea amables con ella y sobretodo ayúdele a que se sienta como en casa— comento alegremente la maestra con una sonrisa–por favor corazón dile a todos tu nombre.

La niña de unos 5 años dio un paso al frente. Su cabello rubio lo traía en dos coletas y sus ojos cafés le daban un toque de inocencia. Llevaba un vestido de flores de color verde, se podía ver el nerviosismo en sus mejillas.

—soy Hiyori Urahara

**Fin de flashback**

_Lo último que recuerdo fue que Hiyori y yo jugábamos mucho en el jardín de infancia. Y eso fue hasta el primer o segundo año de primaria, antes de que callera la cortina de hierro; las niñas de un lado y los niños de otro; ella seguía ahí, pero yo no la veía, vivía en un mundo de hombres_

_Con mis mejores amigos, Ichigo Kurosaki que es primo de Hiyori, aun no se dé que pero son primos, aunque ellos casi no se habla, él tiene el cabello naranja y ojos cafés, y una extraña mueca que parece que está enojado, aunque no lo está. Luego esta Renji Abarai de cabello más raro aun, pelirrojo, realmente mis amigos tiene el cabello más raro, el constantemente quiere pelear o discutir algún tema, es fanático de naruto, por eso no le gusta que hable mal de su personaje, aunque a veces se agarre a Ichigo por su discusiones sin sentido, y por último, Ishida Uryuu se puede decir que es el cerebrito de todo, constantemente tiene que meterse en las discusiones para que todo dejemos de pelear, el tiene el cabello azul oscuro y ojos del mismo color, ellos son mis mejores amigos, con ellos iba a todo lados, salíamos a jugar, comer pizza y jugar videojuego. Nos subíamos a nuestras __**patín del diablo*(**__**monopatín/ patinete**__) y recorríamos karakura buscado aventuras_.

_Yo era feliz así, sin preocuparme por nada hasta ese dia._

_Todas las tardes mi papá y yo practicábamos en el campo de futbol, nosotros teníamos un plan, yo sería el mejor jugador de futbol y mi padre seria mi entrenador .Por ese motivo, todos los días, a las 5 de la tarde practicábamos nosotros dos, teníamos nuestro tiempo de padre e hijo. Entonces, hace dos semanas y media, se me ocurrió una estúpida idea._

— _¿Papá puedo practicar karate?— le comente mientras le tiraba un balón con toda mi fuerzas_

— _¿Karate?— me contesto asombrado— pero ¿desde cuando te gusta el karate?— me pregunto al momento de agarra el balón y volver a tirármelo._

—_Bueno pensaba que sería bueno aprender algo nuevo— mentí, no quería decirle que en la escuela, había un brabucón que siempre molestaba a todos, y sabia que algún día yo sería su siguiente víctima, por eso quería aprender karate, ya que si eso ocurría, al menos me podría defender._

—_bueno, si no cuesta mucho, entonces creo que sería conveniente, así tendría más flexibilidad en tu cuerpo._

_Ese fue mi primer error, ya que por mi tonta ocurrencia, ocurrió lo que nunca esperaba.._

**Al día siguiente**

_El día anterior,después de terminar nuestra practica, mi papá me llevo a inscribir a la escuela de karate del señor kenpachi. Ahora ya me encontraba en aquella escuela, era diferente a como me lo había imaginado, había muchos niños de mi edad y una que otra niña, sin embargo no conocía a ninguno de ellos;Cuando apareció el primer día, me dio justo verla ahí. Y ella llego tarde, porque según estaba en clases de computación, llevaba su traje blanco y su cabello como siempre en dos coletas. La salude solo porque me sentía raro con los demás._

_El profesor kenpachi comenzó a explicar en lo que consistía en karate, nos hablo que no solo era un arte marcial sino que también era un arte de mucha concentración y equilibrio._

—_Si logra dominar el arte de karate podrá dominar todo lo que sea—comenzó a mover los brazos el profesor—Cada uno avanzara esta clase a su propio ritmo, si pasa la prueba, tendrá su cinturón amarillo, si pásala otra prueba tendrá su cinturón amarillo._

_Entonces al maestro se le ocurrió que hiciéramos equipo de dos para entrenar, aquel instante fue el peor de mi vida, 30 segundo de tortura. Al final yo y Hiyori nos juntamos para ser equipo. Y realmente yo no quería a una niña como pareja, ya que no quería lastimarla y que saliera corriendo con su mamá._

—_hola— murmuró,—¿Shinji verdad?— comento ella— muy bien, no seas suave conmigo porque si lo hace te ira peor,. —me amenazo_

_Aquello me tomo por sorpresa pero no le tome importancia. Comenzamos a colocarnos en nuestras posiciones y no sé como paso, pero Hiyori era una persona sumamente fuerte y agresiva._

—_iiiiiiya— grito mientras me lanzaba por cuarta vez al piso._

_Ok, déjeme decirle algo de Hiyori Urahara, ella no era la niña más bonita de la escuela, esa era Erza Scarlet , ni mucho menos la segunda, esa era Rukia Kuchiki, ni la tercera. Hiyori era bonita a su estilo, no era como las demás niñas, aunque era una niña y por lo tanto debía ser débil como ella, sin embargo no fue así. Durante la primera clase, Hiyori barrió el piso conmigo, y no era porque yo la dejara ganar. No, ella era sumamente buena en el karate. Demasiado buena. _

_Los días pasaron._

_Es algo difícil de explicar, pero cuando nos poníamos los trajes, comenzábamos a pelear y acercarnos más, creo que era como si rompiéramos todos los paradigmas que nos separaban. En la clase éramos unido, sin embargo fuera de la clase, las cosas seguía igual en la escuela, cada quien seguía por su lado, lo extraño era que para mí, ella ya no era un x a la izquierda, no, para mi, ella ahora estaba presente en mi vida, en la escuela o en cualquier lado que estuviera. _

_Aunque había un pequeño problema en todo esto, yo era un asco para el karate, y Hiyori acaba de conseguir su cinturón amarillo. Pero debía haber un error, ella debía ser más débil que yo, pero era lo contrario._

_Al principio, casi no nos hablábamos pero luego todo fue cambiando, y eso fue luego de una semana desde que empezamos hacer pareja en el karate._

—no, te digo que los niños somos más fuerte y maduro que la niña

—Eres un baka—murmuro la niña de coletas— yo te he ganado toda las veces que hemos practicado , además de que soy más maduro que tú, Shinji baka

_Y no era que era un baka, pero Hiyori era una chica extraña y diferente, no era como las demás, ella decía y pensaba lo que quisiera, además de ser alguien muy fuerte de carácter._

—_la niñas son más inteligente que los niños Shinji, y no es solo mi opinión, ya estudios,. Las niñas hablan primero, camina primero, aprende más rápido que los niños_

— _no es razón para que yo no pudiera conseguir mi cinturón amarillo._

—_eso es porque eres un baka y no practicas Shinji_

—_Si practico.—musite enojado_

_Ella sonrió y me dijo burlonamente— practicar no significa jugar xbox , eso no es practicar_

—_claro que sí. Aprendo muchas técnicas en el_

_Hiyori sonrió burlonamente, —si, eres más rápido con los dedos que con tus movimientos, deberías practicar conmigo, así al menos aprenderías algo _

—_Entonces practiquemos—musite._

_Como, ¿por qué dije eso?_

—_Muy bien— aclaro ella— ¿Cuándo?_

—_esta tarde que te parece—que rayos decía_

—_hecho_

—_bien_

—_oh no, olvide algo, participare en una boda y hoy tengo que irme aprobar la ropa, pero solo será 5 minutos, no tardaremos mucho –me comento_

_Clásico en las mujeres, te amarra y te atan. Mi mamá ha hecho varias veces esa técnica cuando vamos a comprar ropa o zapato, me tiene horas y horas sentado mientras ella se busca no se cuanta ropa para probarse._

_No sé porque no dije no, ahora estoy en una estúpida tienda de novia, con la nana de Hiyori, Unohana que siempre la acompaña a todos lados y su hermanita de 3 años Mashiro._

_Definitivamente preferiría sentarme y ver cómo me arranca las uñas de los pies, creo que sería más divertido que estar 5 minutos en una tienda de ropa. No sé cuando tiempo había pasado pero cuando levante la vista, enfrente de mí y en un gran espejo había una niña con un hermoso vestido violeta, llevaba el cabello suelto y extrañamente comencé a sentir algo en mi pecho, ella volteo y me miro_

—_me veo como una estúpida barbie— dijo burlonamente _

—_que hermosa te vez Hiyori— musito su nana Unohana detrás de mí._

—_No lo creo –dijo dado un giro— parezco una niña tonta, ¿tú qué opinas Shinji?, si, te doy permiso para que te rías_

_Yo estaba absortó a todo, no sabía que me pasaba, sentí un cosquilleo en mi estomago, con mirarla me quedaba sin nada que decir, era como ver un Ángel caído del cielo, una flor en el desierto, un hermoso pájaro que canta entre los árboles y… ¿que rayos me esta pasado?,¿ porque de pronto esto pensado puras tonterías?._

—_te vez linda— musite sin pensar mucho, ella se sonroja un poco._

—_vez, Shinji piensa que eres hermosa, igual que yo, será la más linda de cortejo_

—_soy la mayor de las demás niñez—me explica_

—_kyaa— suelto un pequeño grito, y es estúpido pero me quede sin voz, comienzo a toser un poco para hablar normalmente. — ¿Quien se casa?— pregunto desviado el tema_

— _la hermana de mamá, mi tía Miyako, pero es extraño, tiene 7 meses de embarazo y se casara con el hermano de mi tío político, eso sí es más raro, creo que al final todo quedara en familia._

—_que chido_

_No se me ocurría más que decir, al ver a Hiyori, sentía muchas cosas, me sentí raro, y por primera vez Erza o Rukia, ya no me parecía las más bonita, no, ahora veía a Hiyori como la más bonita del salón. _

_¿Que será este sentimiento?, toqué por inercia mi pecho, debía odiar las niñas y no ponerme nervioso con ella, ni mucho menos que se me trabara la lengua._

_Hiyori termino de probarse el vestido y salimos de lugar con su nana y hermana, sin embargó nosotros dos íbamos adelante de ellas, ella a un lado mío y yo en mi patín de diablo. _

_No sé porque pero ahora, el color de su cabello me parecía muy hermoso y sus pecas de su mejilla era lo más interesante del mundo._

—_sí, mi tía Masaki se caso con Kurosaki Isshin, por eso Ichigo es mi primo, por parte de mi tía y.._

_Antes de que terminara de decir algo me caí de mi patineta_

—¿_estas bien?_

—_siii, así me bajo— aclare._

_Me levante rápidamente y decidí mejor caminar en vez de subirme al patín, no quería volver a pasar otro oso y caerme de él, como estaba tan embobado con Hiyori, no me di cuenta que ella vivía del lado sur de mi casa y además vivía en una residencia, la casa se veía sumamente grande y con varias habitaciones, la nana abrió la puerta y entramos, comparado con mi casa, la de Hiyori era sumamente hermosa. Y me di cuenta de algo, Hiyori asistía a la escuela primaria publica de karakura, porque sus padres creía en la educación pública, y creer en la educación pública no era un luego que mis padre podía hacer._

_Los señores Urahara, era inventores y científicos, se podía decir que tenía algo de dinero. Aunque eso casi no me intereso mucho, me concentre para no decir nada del cuarto de Hiyori. _

_Creí que sería rosa y con un monto de cosas de niña tontas. Pero realmente, me sorprendió, si era rosa pero había en la pared póster de película de acción o artista y no de pony o ositos, tenía un estante lleno de libros, otro de anime, ¿a las niñas le gusta el anime? No sé porque pero el cuarto de Hiyori era algo guay, claro tenía algo de niña, pero el anime compensaba todo._

—_mamá cree que si me pinta el cuarto de color rosa, será mejor para ayudarme a estudiar y cosas así, a mi la verdad no me gusta, prefirió un color crema o azul, pero en fin. Esta listo Shinji –musito ella luego de haberse ido a poner el traje de karate, yo asentí y me puse en posición para pelear._

_No sé cómo decirlo, pero siempre que practicamos es como si nosotros nos dos conectáramos. No era aburrido y ni mucho menos molesto, era agradable y divertido. El cuarto de Hiyori olía a naranja al igual que ella._

_Luego de media hora, salimos a la hermosa terraza que tenia Hiyori y me di cuenta que no solo su casa era hermosa, si no la vista hacia el parque que tenía lo era. A veces cuando hablaba con Hiyori me sentía algo incomodo pero ahora ya no. Estábamos sentados en una mesa donde teníamos leche y galletas para comer mientras mirábamos el parque._

— _¿Y porque entraste a l karate?— me pregunto_

—_pues fue por __Marechiyo Omaeda__._

— _¿__Oameda te llevo a estudiar karate?_

— _Si, no lo has visto, está loco_

_Omaeda Marechiyo es un bravucón de la escuela, está en quinto año pero debería estar en secundaria, es un gigante. Reprobó dos veces quinto, a este paso saldrá a los 27 años de la escuela y para el paso que va, para cuando eso sea ya habrá aterrorizado toda la parte este, cerca del metro, dónde hace más de 6 meses que no pasó por ahí._

—_Le tienes miedo Shinji— sonrió Hiyori _

—_no, no le tengo miedo, yo solo me preparo para cuando ya sabes, quiera golpearme_

_A quien engañaba estaba aterrorizado, por eso tenía que aprender a defenderme antes que él me hiciera algo._

—_En ese caso debemos practicar, no me gustaría que alguien más te muela a golpes excepto yo— ella sonrió y se paró de su silla. Segundamente yo hice lo mismo_

—_si claro, debemos practicar en los movimiento_

—_yo decía en otro momento, ya se hizo tarde_

—_si ya se hizo tarde entonces será en otro momento._

_Soy un idiota, como pude decir eso, mientras seguí a Hiyori no me di cuenta y me fui directo a hacia la ventana trasparenté, no me di cuenta hasta que caí al piso._

— _¿Shinji estas bien?_

—_sí, así acostumbro entra –ella me da la mano y la acepto, son suaves._

_A quien quiero engañar Hiyori Urahara, me parecía sumamente fabulosa, quien diría que ella fuera tan sencilla, de pronto todo el mundo de Hiyori me pareció sumamente interesante, sus padres con toda su fama, su nana que la cuida desde que era un bebé y su hermana adoptiva de 3 años, que sus padres rescataron de Japón, Mashiro. Y yo con una familia a punto de salir en el programa de cristina_

_Pero ahora todo giraba de una manera distinta a mí, no sabía que me pasaba pero era una extraña sensación de bienestar y paz. Solo sabía que Hiyori Urahara era una persona que sin saber cómo estaba entrado en mi corazón._

**"nada es tan grande como el primer amor"**

* * *

**el programa de cristina:** es un programa donde entrevista a dos personas sobre un tema que los afecta a los dos,en el se puede gritar ,pelear, etc.

* * *

hola :3 espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado xDD poco a poco los capitulos ira explicado lo que le ocurrio al shinji del presente XD bien , kyaaa se me hace tierno ver a shinji algo confundido con lo que le ocurre xDD, estoy tratado que hiyori sea un poco a como es ella, pero es un poco dificil XD aun asi le ire dado un poco mas de su personalidad del anime y manga, sin mas que decir, espero que tenga una linda semana :3

con cariño fran

27 de enero de 2013 09:30 p.m

**"porque bleach no solo es un vicio sino también una adicción"**

**dale click a voto verde y dime que opinas de esta historia**

**XD**


End file.
